Memoirs of a Duelist
by ruthieelz
Summary: When Serena joins Duel Academy, her world turns upside down. Rated M for Mature. Jaden/OC, Jesse/OC, Zane/OC Maybe , Chazz/OC, Syrus/OC.     Bumped up the rating for future chapters.
1. Welcome to Duel Academy!

**Here's a new GX story. There's no yaoi in this one, so there's not many warnings in this one. Just a bit of bad language. Enjoy.**

**Title: Memoirs of a Duelist**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/General**

**Summary: When Serena joins Duel Academy, her world turns upside down. She even finds out she's not who she really is.**

**Warnings: I will not be following the GX plotline. Much. Also, my duel writing skills suck, so there probably won't be many duels. Sorry about that. And no Chumley either. I just don't like him for some reason.**

**Parings: Jaden/OC, Jesse/OC, Zane/OC(Maybe), Chazz/OC, Syrus/OC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. Although I wish I owned Jesse or Zane. **

**Dedication: To Sierrah and Kira: You two are my inspirations for this(and sorry Sierrah for using Okapi for my OC's last name. Hope you don't mind). I love you both.**

* * *

><p><em>I've always wondered what it was like to duel with the pros. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to duel. My parents were always supportive of me. I grew up with my parents dueling. Granted, they weren't as good as the King of Games himself, Yugi Motou, but they were good enough for the Pro League. I'm proud of my parents.<em>

"Serena, are you ready to go to Duel Academy?" my mom asked me. Now before I answer her, let me tell you about myself. My name is Serena Okapi. I'm 14 years old, and I've got blue hair. I'm on the short side, as I'm only 4'9. I'm using a Harpies' Lady Deck, and I'm pretty good at using it. I've got no allergies and I don't wear glasses.

"Yes mom, I am. How do you know I'm even going to get in? I may have passed the written part, but how do you know I'm gonna pass the dueling part?" I asked her. "Serena. Don't worry. With your dueling skills, you're going to pass that exam and get into a good dorm. We believe in you Serena." Mom said.

"I guess." I said. "Now let's get going, Rena. You have a duel to win and a school to get into." My dad said, with a smile on his face. We leave the house, and drive to where the entrance exams were. I had taken the written part of the exams a couple of weeks ago, and I did pretty well on them. I believe I got a 97 on them.

Anyways, we arrive at the place where the exams were held, and I got out of the car. "Good luck honey. We love you" My parents said to me before they threw my stuff at me and drove off." Great. They throw my stuff at me. That's a good way for your parents to tell you they love you. "I wonder why they told me to pack all of my stuff." I thought to myself.

I walk to the door, where there's a guard. "Name?" The guard asked. "Serena Okapi." I said nervously. The guard checked his list, and looked up at me in shock. "A ninety-seven? I'm impressed. Well, walk through these doors, Miss Okapi, wait for further instructions and welcome to Duel Academy." "Thank you," I said, with a smile on my face. I walk through the doors, and look around. There were duelists everywhere I turned.

"Miss?" another guard turned to me. "Yes?" "We need to take your bags. Now that you're a part of Duel Academy, you will have your bags sent to your appropriate dorm, once you're sorted in, that is." "Ok, that's fine." I said. I handed my bags to the guard. "Now if you would follow me, I will show you where to go for your first duel". I followed the guard to the dueling fields. There was a long line of duelists waiting to be tested. I waited my turn in line, where I watched many duelists win and lose. Finally, after an hour of waiting, it was my turn. There was a man that looked like a clown to me.

"Hello there. My name is Professor Crowler. What's your name?" "I'm Serena Okapi." "Nice to meet you, Serena. Now if you would go to field 2, your opponent will be waiting for you." I thank Professor Crowler and walk towards the second field, where my opponent was waiting.

(**A/N: I'm not good at writing duels, even after watching the shows and playing the card game, so I will probably just skip the duels.) **After 30 minutes of dueling, I finally had my strongest card on the field. I attacked my opponent and won the duel. Crowler came over to me. "Congratulations, Miss Okapi. You're an excellent duelist. You've been placed in Ra Yellow. Here's all of the stuff you need. Put your uniform on and join your fellow duelists, and once again, welcome to Duel Academy."

Crowler walks away, but not before placing a huge shoulder bag in my hand. In the bag, was my outfit, (in my size, of course. I didn't doubt why they asked for my height) my new duel disk, and my student ID. I stand there for a second and I have tears in my eyes. I can't believe I made it to Duel Academy.

I walk away so I can look for a bathroom, and when I can't find one, I go up to a fellow duelist, who's an Obelisk Blue and I ask "Excuse me, could you tell me where the nearest bathroom is?" "Sure. Follow me." I follow her to the bathroom.

"Here you go." "Thank you. I appreciate it." I go into a stall, and change into my uniform. I look at myself in the mirror, and I look pretty damn good.

When I came out of the bathroom, I was stopped by the same duelist who had helped me find the bathroom. "I can tell your new here. It's ok, I am too." the duelist said, with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I am. I'm kinda nervous." "I'll help you out. I'm Alexis Rhodes." "I'm Serena Okapi." I said, with a smile on my face. We walk to where all of the other duelists are, as I'm surprised that there are so many.

I gasp, as I spot one of the reasons I've wanted to go to Duel Academy. "Alexis. Is that who I think that is?" I ask her, with my mouth wide open. She stares at me, and I point at the dark blue haired duelist. "Oh, him. Yes, that's Zane Truesdale. One of the best duelists ever to attend Duel Academy. The reason why I know this is because my brother attends Duel Academy with him." she explained. "Oh."

Just then there was an announcement on the speaker. _"Would Jaden Yuki report to field seven for his exam?" _"Looks like we have a slacker, Alexis." "Yeah, tell me about it." "Let's go see who he's dueling." We walk over to field seven, where this Jaden kid was about to duel.

I gasped when I saw when who he was dueling. "Isn't that Professor Crowler?" "Yep. They must have run out of duelists, so they're using him to test Jaden." "Jaden probably won't last long. I heard Crowler's a pretty good duelist." "He is." The duel went back and forth, but when it looked like Jaden was going to lose, Jaden ended up beating Ancient Gear Golem and winning the duel. The crowd watching was shocked, including me. Jaden ended up being put into the Slifer Red dorm, the lowest of all dorms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time to board the plane. The plane will take you to your home for the next four years, so take this time to say hello to your new classmates." Crowler said, with some anger in his voice.

"Crowler's angry and I can't blame him" I thought to myself. "Serena, I'll see you around, ok?" Alexis said. "Ok, it was nice to meet you." I said. "You too." She walked off.

"Great. I don't know where the plane is. I guess I'll just follow everyone else." I said to myself. "Hey, are you looking for the plane?" a deep voice asked me. I turned around, and there was Zane Truesdale. "Yes I am. Could you show me where to go?" I asked.

"Sure. Follow me," he said. I followed him until we got to a small plane. "Is this it?" "Well, this is my personal plane. I was hoping you'd fly with me and some friends."

"Of course I will." "Well, come aboard." I followed him onto the plane, where I got the shock of my life. There before me were the two Princeton brothers and if my hunch was correct, was the third one.

"First of all, I need to know your name." "Oh, sorry. I'm Serena Okapi." I said, with a faint blush showing. "I see your blush there Serena. I can tell that you know who I am. Or at least I think you do." Zane said. "I know who you are. I know who all of you are, well almost all of you." I said, pointing at the smaller duelist next to the Princeton brothers. "Don't be shy, Serena." "Yeah, why be shy?" the smaller duelist asked sarcastically.

"Chazz, why are you being mean?" one of his brothers demanded. "I'm sorry, Serena. Chazz is just mad that Zane brought someone else on the flight with us," his other brother explained. "Serena, the one who just yelled at Chazz is Slade Princeton. The other one is Jagger Princeton. They're both at the top of the financial and political world." Zane explained. "And you just met Chazz." "It's nice to meet you all", I said. I sat down next to Zane, and the plane takes off.

"So Serena, tell me. Where are you from?" I'm from the city. I grew up with two parents who loved to duel. Even though I'm an only child, I'm happy that I grew up with the parents I had. I got to watch them duel in the Pro League." I said. "I'm curious. What was your score on the written exam?" Chazz asked. "A 97. Why do you ask?" "If you got a 97, shouldn't you be an Obelisk?" "Normally, yes, Chazz, but I watched her duel. She can improve. That's why she's a Ra Yellow" Zane said.

"You watched my duel?" I asked. "Yes." I blushed again. "Sorry for all of the blushing, Zane. You're the reason why I wanted to come to Duel Academy." Zane didn't say anything; instead he blushed. We were quiet for a few more hours, and then the captain spoke. "Mr. Truesdale, we will be reaching Duel Academy in a few minutes." "Yes captain." Zane said. I looked out the window, as did Chazz. "It's beautiful," I said. "I know." Zane said.

We land the plane and everyone but Chazz's brothers get off the plane. Chazz spoke to his brothers for a few moments, and then his brothers left. "Well Serena, it was nice getting to know you, but it's time to get to the opening ceremonies. You too, Chazz." Zane said. "Whatever, Zane, I'm outta here."

Chazz walked off. I said goodbye to Zane and walked around until I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." I said. The duelist turned around. It was that Jaden kid. "It's ok. Hi there, I'm Jaden Yuki." "Hi there Jaden, I'm Serena Okapi." We walked around until we found the opening ceremonies. "I'll see you around Jaden." "Ok." I sat down with the other Ra Yellow students. "Hi there", a pair of twins said to me. "Hi. I'm Serena." I said.

"I'm Kira, and this is Sierrah. We're the Blairwhich twins." Kira said. Before I could answer them, the chancellor came on stage. "Welcome students to another year to Duel Academy! For those who don't know me, I'm Chancellor Sheppard."

The students clapped. Chancellor Sheppard spoke for another 45 minutes before we were released to our dorms. I tell you, that speech was boring. But I giggled when Chazz was picking his nose. Anyways, I followed Kira and Sierrah to the dorms, where we ate dinner and went to bed.

Little did I know that life at the Academy was going to get weird.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>You guys will meet everyone else(besides Chumley) next chapter. Read and Review please!<p> 


	2. My First Day

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: There is one. But I won't spoil it for you. And bad language. But you already knew that. **

**As usual, I don't own GX. And yes, I added a DSI(DarkSideIncorporated)reference. If you can spot it, you're awesome. **

**Kira, as you asked, I made a certain someone a bigger jerk then he needs to be. And that's because he needs to.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up. I found out the night before that Kira and Sierrah were my roommates, so I was kinda happy about that. We walked down to get a quick breakfast, and head towards our first class, which was with Crowler. I sat down next to Sierrah, and we waited until Crowler started to speak.<p>

"Class, today we're going to find out about field spells. Miss Rhodes, would you care to describe a field spell?" The whole class groaned as she stood up to explain. I whispered to Sierrah "Tell me again why Kira doesn't have this class?" "Because she decided to switch classes with some Slifer slacker", Sierrah whispered. "Don't be so mean, Sierrah!"

"Miss Okapi, would you please explain what Alexis just told us?" Crowler asked me. I stood up. "I know what field spells are, Crowler." "IT'S DR. CROWLER, YOU DAMN FRESHMAN! LEARN YOUR PLACE!" I heard Chazz yell at me. "Shut it, Princeton. No one wants to hear you. Let me finish explaining", I said.

The class laughed at him before I continued, "Field spells have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for both you and your opponent's side of the field. Most cards center on boosting ATK, DEF, or both, for cards with specific attributes, or types." I explained.

"You cheated", Crowler said. "How the hell did I cheat? I know what my field spells are. I know what traps and spells and monster effects do. I'm a duelist, you know! Why do you think I'm here? And you should know that both of my parents are former Pro League duelists!" I yelled. The class went silent. "Serena, you really shouldn't have done that," Sierrah said to me. "I know, but Crowler's pissing me off."

"Miss Okapi, Miss Blairwhich, you both are in trouble. Meet me after class, and we'll discuss your punishment with Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler said. "I didn't even do anything!" Sierrah complained. "Well, sucks to be you." Chazz said, laughing. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, Chazz!" Sierrah yelled. "Now you did something. You said the F word," Crowler said. "The fuck?"Serena asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." "No you won't, Sierrah."

"You know what? You two have ruined this class. Class is dismissed. Miss Okapi, Miss Blairwhich, you two are to come with me." Crowler said. The class left, with the exception of me and Sierrah. "What about Chazz? He was yelling too!" I said.

"So what? Chazz is one of our best freshmen here at the Academy." Sierrah was going to say something, but wisely shut her mouth when I gave her a look that clearly said to knock it off; we're in enough trouble already.

We followed Crowler until we got to Chancellor Sheppard's office. "Come in", the chancellor said after Crowler knocked on the door. We walk in, and I start to get nervous. It was then when I realized what was gonna happen to me and Sierrah. We were gonna get expelled. I saw it coming, and apparently, so did Sierrah. Crowler closes the door, and we walk over to the nearest chairs.

"Sit, you two troublemakers", Crowler screeched at us. We sat down on the chairs, and Sierrah had a smirk on her face. "Crowler, what did these two do? It's only the first day back!" Sheppard asked. "They were talking while I was teaching, and then they both interrupted my class by screaming obscenities and telling Chazz Princeton that no one wanted to hear him." Crowler explained.

"WE DID NOT SCREAM OBSCENITIES! CHAZZ WAS BEING A COMPLETE BUNGHOLE! HE TOLD ME TO LEARN MY PLACE!" I screamed. "AND SIERRAH WAS JUST TRYING TO DEFEND ME!" "Miss Okapi, calm down. Professor Crowler, you need to stop spoiling Mr. Princeton. In fact, girls, if you don't tell anyone what I'm about to do, I'll let you go. But you will still get demoted." Sheppard explained to us. "Fine", we said. "But Chazz should be demoted too." "That works for us."

We were pissed that we were being demoted to Slifer Red, but at least Chazz was going to be demoted to Ra Yellow. "WHAT? Chancellor Sheppard, you can't just demote Chazz like that!" Crowler complained. "Dr. Crowler, shut up. I can demote and promote whoever I want." Sheppard left his desk, and went to his closet, where a shotgun was hiding. He grabbed the shotgun, and walked over to Crowler.

"Crowler, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you've been getting on everyone's nerves, especially mine. I know it's only the first day back, but I've already received reports on how you've been treating some people better than others." Sheppard aimed the gun at Crowler's head, and before Crowler could say anything, the gun was fired. Crowler fell to the ground, dead.

"Halleluiah, you've killed Crowler!" I said. Sierrah just stood there in shock. "Wait. How are you going to explain this to everyone?" Sierrah asked. "Well, no one heard the shot, since my office is soundproof and I never turned on the video cameras for my office. Also, I know how we're going to get rid of the body." Sheppard explained. Sheppard called his secretary to go get Professor Banner, and Kira.

Both Sierrah and I didn't know who Professor Banner was, but we were hoping he would be nice. We sat there in silence for a few moments, looking at Crowler's dead, disgusting body. "What are we gonna do?" Sierrah asked. "You'll find out as soon as Professor Banner and your sister show up."

"Wait, Kira's not going to be demoted to, is she?" "No she isn't. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Just then, Professor Banner and Kira showed up, and Banner locked the door behind him. "What happened here, Sheppard?" Banner asked.

We started to explain everything to him and Kira, and by the time we were done, Kira was pissed off at the both of us, for being demoted.

"How could you guys? Who am I gonna talk to now?"

"We'll still talk to you, Kira. Please don't be mad. And besides, if you get bored, you could always talk to Chazz." I said.

"Chazz? As in Chazz Princeton? I thought he was an Obelisk Blue?" Kira asked.

"Not after today he's not." Sheppard said. "Chazz Princeton got demoted? Well his brothers won't be too happy." Banner said. "Yeah, Chazz is now a Ra Yellow. Oh, Professor Banner, these two", Sheppard said, pointing at me and Sierrah, "are now Slifer Red's. After we get rid of the evidence, could you go get new uniforms for the girls?"

"Of course I will. Sierrah, Serena, I'm the dorm advisor for the Slifer Dorm. Welcome!" Sierrah and I both smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Professor." I said. "Please, call me Banner.""Ok, Banner." Sheppard then explains to us how we're going to get rid of the dead body and the gun that he used to kill Crowler. Sierrah and Kira were assigned to burn the body without recognition, with Banner helping them.

I was assigned to help Sheppard to burn the gun, and to write some sort of note saying that Crowler quit working at Duel Academy. We ended up throwing both the body of Crowler, and the shotgun into the volcano, which almost erupted. We rushed back to Sheppard's office, where Chazz was waiting. He didn't know that he was going to be demoted to Ra Yellow. I whispered to Sierrah "This is gonna be fun." She nodded her head in approval.

"What did you want, Chancellor?" Chazz asked. "You're being demoted to Ra Yellow for your behavior in class and towards other students. Most notably Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale." Chancellor Sheppard said. Chazz stood still for a few moments, and then blew up. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M CHAZZ PRINCETON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JUST WAIT UNTIL MY BROTHERS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS, SHEPPARD!" Chazz yelled.

"Your brothers already know about this, and although they don't agree, they do think you are a spoiled brat who needs to respect other people." Sheppard said.

Just then, Chazz noticed that Crowler was missing. "Where's Professor Crowler?" "He quit. He couldn't take it, being harassed by students for losing to Jaden." I said. "More like he couldn't take you two interrupting him", Chazz said. "Chancellor Sheppard, may I kick Chazz please?" I asked nicely. "Yes you may," he replied. I walk over to Chazz and kick Chazz in the nuts. Chazz falls down to his knees.

"Not so tough now, are you rich boy?" I mocked. "I'm gonna get you back for this, Serena. Just watch."

"Ok, that's enough. Chazz, you're a Ra Yellow now, with Kira. Serena and Sierrah, you're in Slifer Red." Sheppard said.

Chazz laughed. "You two clowns got demoted to Slifer? Oh my stomach hurts." He said.

"That's not all that's gonna hurt if you don't knock your shit off, Princeton." I said.

"Serena, Sierrah, let's go get your new uniforms, and you can meet your roommates." Banner said.

Sierrah and I leave Chancellor Sheppard's office, and head to the Slifer dorm. We made one quick stop at the restrooms, so Sierrah and I could change into our new uniforms. After that, we made it to the Slifer dorms.

"Hey Banner," I heard Jaden say. "Hey Jaden and Syrus, come meet your two new roommates." Banner said. We walk into our new dorm room, and see Jaden Yuki and Syrus. "Hi there, I'm Serena Okapi and this is one of my best friends, Sierrah Blairwhich." I said, extending my hand.

"We've met before, Serena" Jaden said, taking my hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you ladies", Syrus said. "I'm sure you've met my older brother already." "I have," I said. "I flew in the plane with him and those idiots the Princeton brothers on the way here to Duel Academy." "You flew with them?" "Yeah, I did. Oh and Jaden, Chazz got demoted", I said. "WHAT?" "Jaden screamed. "He did, Jaden. I saw it too", Sierrah said. "He's a Ra Yellow now." Jaden smirked.

"He's probably pissed", Syrus said. "He is. He flipped out." "I've got an idea; let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Jaden said. We all agreed with him and went to go get dinner.

By the time we were done, we were all tired. Well at least Sierrah and I were. Jaden and Syrus were dueling. Sierrah and I decided to go to bed, excited to see what was going to happen now that Crowler was dead and Chazz was in Ra Yellow.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I know this one's not as long as chapter 1, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have more Chazz and other characters I haven't introduced yet. Also, there will be bit of a time skip. Not a big one, but still. A timeskip.<p> 


	3. Surprises

**Here's Chapter 3. Sorry that it's really short. Next chapter should be longer.**

* * *

><p>A few months later, and I was getting used to Duel Academy. Serena got bumped back up to Ra Yellow, which made Kira happy. Syrus had also gotten himself bumped up, but decided to stay in Slifer Red, so me and Jaden didn't have to be alone. The whole school had found out about Crowler "quitting" his job, and was happy that he was gone. Chazz, on the other hand, was quite pissed off that he had been demoted to Ra Yellow, and complained every chance he got that he was going to sue the school.<p>

"I swear to god, if I don't get promoted back to Obelisk..." Chazz started to complain, but I stopped him.

"Chazz, shut the hell up", I told him. "Make me", he started to say, but then was stopped by Alexis. "Knock it off, you snobbish bastard." Alexis said. "

Hey Serena, Zane wants to speak to you." She told me. "Zane? Hmm. I wonder what he wants," I said.

"I don't know, but you had better go and see him. He's waiting by the Slifer Red dorm." "Cool, thanks Alexis." I smirk at Chazz and walk towards the Slifer dorms, where I almost bumped into Atticus, who wasn't paying attention either. I see Zane sitting by the dorms and I walk over to him.

"Alexis said you needed to talk to me?" I asked Zane as I walked closer to him.

"Yeah, I did. What took you so long to get here?" Zane asked. I knew I was going to get some awkward questions if I told him that I was hanging out with Chazz, so I decided to lie.

"I was hanging out with Kira and Sierrah." I replied."

That's bullshit. I know you weren't hanging with them, Serena." "How do you know this?" "I saw them go by a few minutes ago. Now tell me the truth, Serena. What took you so long?" "Why should I tell you?" "Just tell me. I won't get mad," Zane said.

"Ok, ok. I was hanging with Chazz, and listening to him bitch about being demoted." "Wait. You were hanging out with Chazz?" "Yeah I was. Jaden was dueling and I had no one else to talk to." I said. "What about Syrus? Or that idiot Bastion?"

"I don't know, and I personally don't care. Why did you need to talk to me?" "I was told to bring you to Sheppard's office. I don't know why, either, so don't bother saying anything." "Ok, that's fine."

I followed him to Chancellor Sheppard's office, where I saw Syrus, Jaden, and two other people I didn't know. "Ahh, there you are Serena. Please come in and sit down." Sheppard told me. I do as he asks and sit on the couch. I start to get nervous, while noticing that Zane sat down next to the two people who were unknown to me.

"What's going on here, Chancellor? And why are my friends here?" I asked him. "Where do I start? Oh yeah. I got a call this morning from the Domino City Hospital. Your parents were in a crash, Serena." I stare at Sheppard in shock. "What! Tell me that they're ok!" I say, unable to say anything else. "

I'm sorry Serena, but your parents didn't make it. A car collided with them head on when they were driving." "No. They can't be dead. They just can't be." I said, with tears coming out of my eyes. I start sobbing. Jaden walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I sat there in Jaden's arms, crying into his shoulder for the next few minutes. I pull away, with red puffy eyes.

"Thanks Jay. You're awesome." I said to him. "No problem, Rena." Jaden said. I looked at Chancellor Sheppard again.

"I'm still confused here, Sheppard. If my parents are dead, then why are they here? And who the hell are they?" I said, pointing at the two unknown people sitting in the chairs. "Serena, this may be hard for you to believe, but those were not your real parents who died in that crash. You're adopted, Serena".

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ADOPTED?" I yelled, getting angry. "Miss Okapi, please calm down. I know you're upset. Let me finish." Sheppard said.

"Fine."

"We found your birth certificate. You're not an Okapi, Serena. Your actual name is..." I cut him off. "Sorry for cutting you off, but is it really necessary for Syrus and Zane to be in here?" I asked. "Yes it is. Because they're your actual brothers". I start hyperventilating.

"You mean…" I start to say, before getting cut off. "Yes, Serena. You are not Serena Okapi. You are Serena Truesdale." I looked over to Zane and Syrus, before dropping to the floor in a crumpled heap. The last thing I heard was the screams of my name.

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I needed a place to end, so I could reveal Serena's actual parents. Review please! Next chapter will have the introduction of Serena's parents(Well, they're technically Zane and Syrus's too.. but still) to Serena. And Serena isn't going to be happy about it. <strong>


	4. The Truth About My Parents

**Here's Chapter 4. Sorry it's short. And sorry for the late update. I've been busy. And I've had writer's block on this story for a while. **

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary about an hour later. My head was hurting, and I was hungry.<p>

"Well, look who's up!" I heard the nurse say.

I sit up slowly, looking at everyone who is in the room. Jaden was in there, as was Sierrah and Kira, and of course Zane and Syrus. And there were my biological parents, the parents who abandoned me.

"Serena, are you ok? You hit your head on the floor pretty hard," Jaden said.

"I'm fine. If you know me, I'll be out of this bed in no time. Besides, all I did was pass out because I found out I'M FREAKING ADOPTED!" I yelled, frustrated. "Serena, I know it's hard for you to understand", Zane said.

"I don't understand. But what bugs me is why my parents would abandon me."

"I can answer that. Hi there. I'm Momoko; I'm your biological mother. And this is Daichi; he's your father." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you. Would you care to explain why I was abandoned by you two?" Momoko sighed as I stared at her, waiting for her explanation.

"Serena. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out." Momoko said. I promised her that I wouldn't freak out.

"Ok. This is what happened. Your father and I were already taking care of a 1 year old Syrus and a 4 year old Zane when we had you, and we were not expecting you. As a matter of fact, I was stupid enough to not realize I was pregnant. So when I went to the hospital because I had passed out, I gave birth to you."

"Your father and I decided that we couldn't care for you, so we decided to get rid of you. Don't get mad at this next part, but when I say get rid of you, I mean we were planning on having you killed."

Before Momoko could say anymore, I ran out of the room, in tears. I can't believe my biological parents had tried to have me killed. I didn't get very far, as Zane ran after me.

"Serena! Stop. I know you're pissed. Just give them a chance." Zane said. "WHY SHOULD I? YOU HEARD THEM. THEY WERE GONNA HAVE ME KILLED!" "Just trust them. I know what Mom told you wasn't nice for you to find out, but you have to move on. Just move on and learn to trust them."

Learn to trust my biological parents who just up and showed up in my life? This is going to take me a while.

* * *

><p><em>Will Serena learn to trust her biological parents? Or will she continue to run from them? Find out in Chapter 5. <em>**Sorry again for the late update. Chapter 5 should be up a lot quicker. **


End file.
